Haunted
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Kari must confront her fears of the dark sea, while TK is haunted by her disappearance.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Music** : Haunted-Taylor Swift

 **Summary** : Kari must confront her fears of the dark sea again, while TK is haunted by her disappearance.

 **Haunted**

 _You and I walk a fragile line_

 _I have known it all this time_

 _But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

 _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

 _And I can't trust anything now_

 _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

It was afternoon in Odaiba School, and TK and Kari were in the lunch time, in their classroom. Now they were in the Junior School and wore their green uniforms. Kari had her head resting on TK's shoulders, mixing her brown hair with the blonde's boy. TK was reading a manga with one hand and with the other, he was stroking Kari's hand, who just liked to stand like that, listening to the boy's breath.

"Hey Kari, I was talking to Matt, there's a cool movie in the cinema, would you like to go watch it today?" The blond asked, smiling to her.

Kari lifted her head from his shoulder to stare at him while coughing.

"Coft! I don't think so, TK, I think I'm catching a cold."

She gave him a sad smile and TK approached his face to hers, seeing that her face was flushed. He put his hand on her forehead, brushing away her brown bangs and Kari felt an electric shock. Every time he'd touch her, it was like that. But she liked it.

"I think you have a fever Kari. Don't you want to go to the infirmary?" He asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. But if you want to walk me home, I accept." She said, smiling.

TK smiled to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss before getting up and going to his desk when the teacher arrived.

"Of course Kari because anyway I'll follow you."

It was the last class, Math Class and the teacher was writing on the board the review for the test. Kari, who had the book opened in front of her had stopped copying for some time now and seemed distant.

"Again, I hear someone calling for me." She thought, worried.

It seemed that the classroom was staying behind and she was in a gray and distant place, where various dark Digimon seemed stuck. That place looked like the dark sea and she could feel the water at her knees.

"The Dark... Dark sea. I don't want to go there again..." She moaned.

"What did you say, Miss. Yagami?" The teacher asked looking at her.

Kari saw that she was back in the classroom, and everyone was watching her. She should have spoken too loudly. TK looked at her worried, but she waved her hand, saying she was okay. She pulled a strand of hair from her face when the bell rang, announcing the end of the class that day.

 _Oh, holding my breath_

 _Won't lose you again_

 _Something's made your eyes go cold_

When Kari got up from the chair, she felt strange. Someone called for her and suddenly it seemed that someone was using her, she was no longer there.

TK took his backpack and went to his girlfriend, but she passed by him, with eyes transfixed.

"Kari? Hey Kari!" He called the brunette.

The boy ran in front of her, waving to her, but she kept walking. With the sound of the ring bell, many students were leaving their classrooms and TK eventually lost the girl in the confusion of students in the corridor. Kari walked to the computer room and took off her pink digivice from the pocket, opening a digiportal on the computer. Gatomon, who was in one of the windows there, saw what was happening and when Kari entered the portal, the Digimon went along.

As TK finally got there, he was only able to see a pink light and the silhouette of them two.

"KARI!" He shouted.

He took his green digivice, but the portal had closed.

"Damn it! The dark sea again!"

He slammed his fist on the table, sitting in the chair and trying to open another portal, but failed. Izzy had already graduated and Yolei too. But he also could go to the house of the redhead boy. He found Patamon in the way and they ran to the Izumi's house.

When Kari awoke, she was lying on the floor of a forest from the Digiworld, Gatomon stood beside her, anxious. The girl put her hand on her head as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Gatomon? What happened?" She asked, confuse.

"You don't remember? You opened a portal here, but you looked strange, your eyes… They seemed frozen." The digimon said, worried.

"I remember that something was calling me in the class and then I woke up here."

She thought some more and her eyes widened.

"Gatomon... The dark sea."

"Kari, again?"

"Why? Does this mean I won't ever get free from it?!" She exclaimed to herself, desperate.

"Kari... Maybe this is the time for you to face your fear!" The digimon suggested.

Kari looked uncertainly at her partner Digimon, but smiled, a little tired.

"Will you go with me?" The brunette asked.

 _Come on, come on_

 _Don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted_

TK was at Izzy's house and had explained to the genius boy what had happened and now Izzy was trying to open a portal in to the digital world and asked TK to be patience.

TK was sitting in an armchair in the boy's bedroom, his head thrown back and eyes closed.

"TK, help me! TK!" Kari cried.

Kari appeared in front of him, holding out her hands. TK tried to hold her hands, but she vanished into the air, like smoke. TK opened his eyes, sweat dripping down his face. He sighed, leaning back.

He had been there for almost one hour and he kept being haunted by the image of Kari, calling for him.

"Kari... I'll save you, I swear!" The blond swore.

"TK I opened the portal!" Izzy told the blond, turning to him with the pc.

TK stood up, picking up his digivice without Patamon, and without hesitation, entered the portal.

Kari and Gatomon walked through the forest in search of the Digimon who had asked for help, in the dark sea. Gradually, they entered into a mist that ended on a desert beach, like the last time. Kari looked up and saw that she was alone.

"Gatomon?" She called.

Gatomon couldn't see the beach and Kari anymore, and called for the digidestiny but received no response. Gatomon started walking in search of Kari or someone when she stumbled with TK and Patamon.

"Gatomon! Where's Kari? Is she okay?" TK asked, anxious.

"I don't know, we were walking in and suddenly, she was gone!"

TK looked at his digivice and saw Kari's point, indicating that she was there.

"Strange, the digivice says she's here... KARI!" He called.

Kari walked down the beach, watching the dark sea, not knowing what to do. Bad thoughts came into her head. She would never return again, TK, her family and friends would forget about her and move along, she would be alone forever, she was weak... Kari brought her hands to her ears, trying to block out bad thoughts.

"TK, don't leave me here alone! I don't want to be haunted by bad things!" She pleaded, to herself.

Once, Yolei had told her to have positive thoughts.

"That's it, Yolei!"

Kari turned to the sea, staring at it with determination.

"No! They won't forget about me, and I'm not weak!"

She grabbed her digivice in her hands and closed her eyes, thinking of her pink light, happy thoughts, about TK.

"Light..." Was all she said.

Everything started to glow in pink, including Kari's body, making the dark sea disappear and several Digimons came out from darkness into the light, thanking Kari, while TK, holding his digivice, brought his Hope, shining in yellow.

TK and Kari met, their hands touching briefly, shining in yellow and pink and the lights began to diminish and Gatomon smiled.

"You did it!"

"TK! You are here!" Kari said, happy.

The boy hugged her tightly and then looked at her.

"Of course I'm here, silly. I'll never leave you!"

Kari smiled softly, touching the boy's face with her fingers, thinking how much she loved him.

"Good... I think I've faced my fear of the dark."

TK smiled at her and they touched their foreheads.

"I'm happy, Kari. I love you." He said gently.

"I love you too TK."

TK lowered his face, his lips went to her nose and then to her pink lips. They kissed gently and held hands as the boy led them to the portal back to Earth.

 _Come on, come on_

 _Don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back now_

 _I'm haunted_


End file.
